


Flowers

by darkness173



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness173/pseuds/darkness173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„What’s your favorite flower?” Sam’s high-pitched voice resounds through the otherwise rather silent meadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original post on tumblr which contains a photoset here: http://reflections173.tumblr.com/post/123296432128/whats-your-favorite-flower-sams-high-pitched

„What’s your favorite flower?” Sam’s high-pitched voice resounds through the otherwise rather silent meadow. He crouches down to pick a few daisies and his small body disappears in the tall grass. Dean jumps off the rock he had made himself comfortable on and finds the younger boy holding a bouquet of flowers and shyly smiling up at him.  
„I don’t like flowers. Flowers are for girls,” Dean answers and tries to brush aside the way his heart pounds a tiny bit faster at the sight in front of him.  
Sam frowns, disappointed, and lowers his gaze to the daisies in his hands. He strokes one delicate petal with his pale fingers and mutters a defensive: “I think they’re pretty.”  
“That’s because you’re a girl!” Dean teases and ungraciously plunks down beside the other child.  
“No, I’m not!” Sam protests, dropping the flowers.  
Dean just grins, shifts closer to him until their legs are pressed against each other. The younger boy stares up at him with big, questioning eyes and Dean’s smile falters a little. He reaches for one particularly pretty flower in Sam’s lap, picks it up and, together with a chestnut curl, tucks it behind Sam’s ear.  
“Now you are,” Dean mocks, but his voice is soft and his cheeks are pink.   
“If I’m a girl, does that mean we can marry and be together forever when we’re big?” Sam asks, thoughtful.  
“You don’t have to be a girl and we don’t have to marry for that!” Dean replies, taking Sam’s small hand in his. “We’re gonna be together forever nonetheless.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [darkness173](http://www.darkness173.tumblr.com/) or [reflections173](http://www.reflections173.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
